


Винцестные сны

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Wincest - Freeform, Wing Kink, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: цикл рассказов рейтингом от PG до R, таймлайн: pre-series — 6.03





	1. Недетские игры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по аннотациям для nashbrik, bitterherb, priya, Lauriel, фрутти

_Сэму 8 лет, Дину 12_

Дин год таскает в кармане подарок отца: Seecamp LWS 32 калибра. Сэм делает вид, что ему интереснее книги, но ждет, когда и ему исполнится одиннадцать лет. Дину ясно это как дважды два. Поэтому на третий день безделья он вытаскивает брата в заброшенный магазин на краю города, пострелять по банкам. За ним отличный пустырь со свалкой и никого нет.

Стоит июньская полуденная жара, они почти не отбрасывают теней и щурятся как слепые щенята, расстреливая обычные патроны и собирая гильзы. А затем решают разведать обстановку в магазине.

Внутри полумрак и сырость, повсюду старый хлам, сваленные стеллажи и коробки. Пыль, шорох и скрип.

Жутковато. Поэтому Дин деловито рассказывает брату:

— Если оборотень или вервольф, заряжаешь серебряные.

Он достает самопальные патроны. Дин их сделал сам, под присмотром отца конечно. Пули отлил из серебра и начинил ими гильзы. С пороховым зарядом, пыжом и капселем. Все как положено.

Дин заряжает пистолет и протягивает брату. Пистолет легкий, но Сэм держит двумя руками. Челка лезет в глаза, он ее раздраженно сдувает.

Первые выстрелы никуда не годились, а сейчас он уже иногда попадает точно в цель.

— Эй-эй в меня не целься. — Дин отводит руки Сэма в сторону. — Только в монстров.

Сэм берет пистолет в правую руку, Дин поддерживает ее. Они вместе целятся в скособоченный шкаф.

— Представь, что за дверцей оборотень, — говорит Дин.

Сэм жмурится и спускает курок. Руку дергает от отдачи, выстрел оглушает.

— Ты слышал? — хмурится Дин.

Он подходит к шкафу и распахивает дверцу.

— Что там? — Сэм кидается к нему. — Что?

Дин захлопывает дверцу прямо перед его носом.

— Ничего. Испорченные продукты. Тухлятина.

Сэм не верит. У Дина все хуже и хуже получается его обманывать. 

— Ты еще маленький, чтобы такое нюхать.

Дин готов к драке. Но Сэм хитрит. Он отдает пистолет, и в ту секунду, когда Дин отвлекается проверить магазин, толкает дверцы.

— Кто это, Дин? — в голосе Сэма страх и недоумение.

Если бы Дин знал сам.

Перед ними труп, причем свежайший: кровь вытекает из раны на груди. Вот так, не глядя, они попали прямо в сердце.

— Какой-то доходяга, — Дин пытается говорить как можно небрежнее.

Труп был взрослым. Моложе отца. В синей клетчатой рубашке и джинсах. 

— Зачем он стоял там? — не понимает Сэм.

— Может это нечисть? Ждал пока мы уйдем? Испугался серебряных пуль?

Нормальный человек не может прятаться в шкафу.

— А вдруг его там заперли? — не унимается Сэм. — Плохие парни. О боже. А мы его убили.

Дин выдергивает брата на улицу. 

— Держи, — отдает ему зажигалку.

На пустыре много бумаги и картона. Если поджечь…

— Что ты делаешь? — не понимает Сэм.

Дин не слушает, не отвечает.

Надо спешить.

— Давай вытащим у него пулю из сердца, — предлагает Сэм. — Я смотрел вчера шоу. Преступника нашли по пуле.

Они возвращаются назад. Сэм подбирает гильзу, Дин осматривает труп. Им везет, пуля прошла навылет. Не нужно копаться во внутренностях. Пока Дин находит бумагу и оттирает руки от крови, Сэм выворачивает карманы у трупа. Находит права на Р. O'Нила. Дин отбирает их, достает платок и долго вытирает, чтобы не осталось отпечатков.

— Кинем на дороге.

Копы должны знать, кто тут сгорел. Так правильно.

На все про все у них не уходит и получаса. Они дают разгореться огню как следуют, а потом звонят в 911 из автомата. Сообщают о пожаре и бросают трубку.

Дома, а этот мотельный номер уже неделю как их дом, никого. Отец выслеживает очередного монстра у реки, в другой части города. Дин и Сэм тщательно моют руки под ледяной водой, заказывают пиццу.

Вот тогда и приходит откат.

Сэм не успевает съесть свой кусок, как мчится в туалет, и Дин сквозь приоткрытую дверь слышит звуки рвоты.

Они убили человека, пусть и подозрительного, но ничего плохо им не сделавшего.

Сэм возвращается с мокрой головой. 

— Это я его убил, — сообщает ему Дин.

— Я спустил курок.

— Это неважно. 

Чтобы отвлечься они включают телевизор. Фильмы идут один за другим, но о чем они, Дин не очень и понимает. 

Зато понимает, почему у них всегда с собой бутылка виски. Если она не осталась в багажнике Импалы, то можно порыться в вещах отца, может тогда они смогут не молчать, а поговорить обо всем?

Хлопает дверь, и Дин вздрагивает: чуть не поймали с поличным. На пороге отец.

— Не рады? — удивляется он, оглядывая их.

— Ты рано, — замечает Дин.

Сэм сонно потягивается. Он тоже не может смотреть отцу в глаза.

— Дело закрыто, — объясняет отец, и Дин рад, что тот не спрашивает, что у них случилось, — пока я ждал своего монстра в центре города, где он повадился безобразничать, другие охотники нашли его логово, застрелили и сожгли. Хорошая работа. И знаете где было логово? Недалеко от нас. На пустыре.

Сэм охает.

Облегчение накрывает Дина с головой:

— Так мы уезжаем отсюда?

— Да, завтра утром, — кивает отец.

Сэм хмурится. Как всегда.

— Мы молодцы, — вполголоса говорит ему Дин, пока отец принимает душ.

— Убили человека и молодцы?

— Оборотня, Сэм, оборотня. Слышал как отец нас похвалил?

— Слышал. А спорим, если ты расскажешь ему правду, он отберет у тебя пистолет?

Вредина Сэм никак не может испортить Дину настроения.

— Не отберет.

— Мы не знали, что это оборотень, Дин. Это ненормально убивать людей, а потом радоваться, что мы не ошиблись.

— Но ты рад?

— Да, — признается Сэм с явным сожалением. — Я рад. И это ненормально.

— Если бы он нас убил...

— Он ничего нам не сделал!

— Не вздумай растрепать отцу!

Сэм долго смотрит из-под своей челки. И не понять, что у него на уме.

— Ты тоже, — наконец, отвечает он.

И Дин выдыхает.

Пистолет все еще в кармане, и Дин обещает, сам себе, а не Сэму, так больше не дурачиться. Чтобы похвала отца доставалась за дело, а не за случай.


	2. Потерянные мальчишки

_Сэму 13, Дину 17_

Сэм удивленно моргнул, когда заметил золотую яркую точку. Он в свои тринадцать лет многое нечисти повидал, но это?

Точка пролетела прямо перед носом.

— Хлопай же, Сэм, хлопай! — крикнул Дин. — А то станешь маленьким, как Тинкербелл. Буду носить тебя в кармане.

Сэм хлопнул, но промазал. Точка рассмеялась тихим переливом медного колокольчика. И подлетела еще ближе, чтобы Сэм смог разглядеть в золотых искорках маленькую фигурку феи с прозрачными крылышками.

— Это и есть Тинкербелл, Дин.

— Невежливо говорить обо мне так, будто меня тут и нет вовсе, — надулась фея. Хоть она и была крошечной, но голос у нее звенел достаточно громко, чтобы Сэм и Дин могли ее расслышать.

— Не может быть, — Дин подошел ближе, протянул ладонь, и она изящно опустилась на нее.

— Такие девушки тебе нравятся.

— Немного крупнее, Сэмми. Но с такими же пропорциями.

Отчего-то на этот раз фея не обиделась на Дина и Сэма, а лишь удобно уселась, сложив ногу на ногу.

— Чем обязаны? — поинтересовался Сэм.

— Для галочки: ваша ручка в ванную разболталась, необходимо кое-что подкрутить.

— А на самом деле? — спросил Дин.

— Поболтать? Нет? Хорошо-хорошо… пообещай мне, Дин Винчестер, если вздумаешь потерять свою медную подвеску или выкинуть, то разрешишь мне ее забрать.

Фея показывала на подарок Сэма, который как всегда болтался у Дина на шее.

— Я не собираюсь ее выкидывать или терять! — возмутился Дин и махнул рукой. Фея вспорхнула и отлетела от него подальше. К Сэму.

— А зачем тебе подвеска? — удивился Сэм.

— Феи вымирают, Сэм. В нас все меньше и меньше верят. В меня еще верят, спасибо кино и мультфильмам, но и мне страшно. Однажды раствориться в воздухе. Какая смерть может быть хуже этого?

— Если тебя раздирает страшный зверь? — пожал плечами Сэм.

— Если тебе втыкают нож в спину, — возразил Дин.

— Пока не попробуешь, не поймешь, — рассердилась фея, — вот сами и...

— Подожди, подожди, а как тебе сможет помочь моя подвеска?

— Технология никому неизвестна, но с ее помощью я стану человеком. Хорошо бы киноактрисой, — Тинкербелл прямо в воздухе подбоченилась, — ну, мальчики, меня возьмут в Голливуд?

— Особенно с этими крылышками, Тинки, — хмыкнул Дин. Он подошел ближе и слегка провел по ним ногтем.

Тинкербелл рассмеялась своим звенящим, как колокольчик, смехом.

— У тебя же получилось, Дин, — она подлетела к его переносице, — получилось стать мальчиком. Обычным мальчиком. И Сэма сделать таким же. Чем я хуже?

— Что?! Что ты сказала?! Я не понимаю.

— Да какая разница. Ты как стал человеком, так многое перестал видеть, что ранее видел ясно. Хорошо, что не всё.

— Что именно? Напомни мне!

Фея с сожалением покачала крошечной головой:

— Ты не поверишь.

— А ты попробуй.

Тинкербелл грустно вздохнула, крылья ее поникли.

— Не поверишь, Питер...

— Не верю!

— Я же говорила.

— Если Дин — Питер Пен... — вмешался Сэм.

— Я не Питер Пен!

—... то кто тогда я?

— Мне некогда, мальчики. Скажите, вы даете слово, что эта штука будет моей, как только она перестанет быть нужной? Или нет? А то мне еще десяток домов нужно посетить. Ночь не резиновая.

— Давай мы тебе ее так отдадим, если это вопрос жизни и смерти — предложил Сэм, — а ты скажешь, кем был я, и как Дин умудрился...

— Так она не сработает, Сэмми, — фея перелетела к нему на плечо. — А Дин... он просто такой. Он всегда умудряется. И как — не спрашивай. Этого феи не умеют. Обещайте... а то от Динь-Динь скоро ничего не останется.

— Обещаю.

— Обещаю...

Золотая точка рассыпалась крошечными искорками и погасла.

— У нас медная ручка на двери не работает, — Дин подошел к двери, повернул ручку, — а нет, наверное, днем починили...

Где-то вдали тихо зазвенел колокольчик.


	3. Крылья

_Сэму 14, Дину 18_

— А что если ангелы живут на земле? Но не помнят, что они ангелы? 

За окном льет дождь, они застряли в ста милях от Портленда. Трасса, идущая через Скалистые горы, обледенела, и неизвестно, когда ее расчистят. И тут Сэм такое вот выдал. 

Нет, Дин знал, что все эти школьные спектакли до добра не доведут, было бы куда лучше Сэму так и заниматься футболом. Но они слишком часто переезжали, Сэм пропускал тренировки, и в итоге отстал. 

А в спектаклях не так много простачков горят желанием участвовать. Вот Сэма и брали с удовольствием. Ни отец, ни Дин не бывали на представлениях, кроме одного, самого первого. И зря, как оказывается. 

— Что у тебя за роль? 

— Ангела. Он живет среди людей, ходит с крыльями, которые никто не видит, потому что люди разучились видеть чудеса. 

Сэм увлеченно рассказывает, и Дин понимает, что в жизни брата, ему нет места. 

Скажите, пожалуйста, ангелы! 

— И ты будешь ходить по сцене с крыльями? В белой простыне? 

— Нет, зачем в простыне? В костюме. 

— Ангел в костюме! Очень смешно. 

— Ты же не видел! 

— И не собираюсь. 

— Нельзя высмеивать то, чего не видел, Дин! 

— Я не видел зубную фею, мне что и ее нельзя высмеивать?

— Придурок!

Сэм резко встает. 

Обиделся. Подумаешь. 

Но Сэм не разговаривает с ним и через два часа, и Дин не выдерживает первым. 

— И о чем же ваше ангельское высочество хотело меня попросить, перед тем как надулось?

Смотреть на меняющееся лицо Сэма, на недоуменно вздернутые брови — одно удовольствие. 

— Как ты узнал? 

— Брось, я всегда знаю, что у тебя на уме. Кроме ангелов, конечно. Но теперь и о них буду в курсе. 

— Мне нужны крылья. 

— Настоящие? 

— Настоящие! И я не знаю где их взять. 

— Взять взаймы у знакомого ангела? 

— Очень смешно, Дин. 

Сэм стоит напротив, вровень с ним. А ведь ему только пятнадцать. 

— Заклинания смотрел? 

Сэм таращит глаза. И Дин усмехается:

— Ничего не обещаю. 

Он берет куртку и ключи. Как хорошо, что Импала теперь его, и, когда отца нет, не надо под дождем пешком тащиться до автобусной остановки. 

 

***  
В большом торговом центре в отделе маскарадных костюмов есть парики и бороды, есть даже красные дьявольские рожки, но ангельских перьев нет.

— Не хотите взять нимб? — спрашивают Дина.

— Не хочу.

Только нимба ему не хватало.

В супермаркете на заправке в отделе игрушек есть шляпы с перьями, среди них есть даже индейские головные уборы, но нет никаких ангельских крыльев.

— Рождественская тематика, — говорит хорошенькая кассирша, и Дин готов уже попросить ее телефон, — есть на Одиннадцатой улице. Если рассказать миссис Томпсон, что тебе нужен костюм для школьного религиозного представления, то она вынесет со склада все, что осталось с прошлого Рождества. Нимбы там точно есть.

Ему не нужны нимбы. И телефон этой фифы тоже.

— Главное, не чертыхайся при ней, и она предложит чай с кексом.

Только этого не хватало. Распивать чаи с дамой, которая под подушкой прячет Библию.

Но дома ждет Сэм со своим щенячьим взглядом, и Дин отправляется очаровывать даму с кексом.

— Дорогой мой, — у миссис Томпсон пухлые руки и маленький круглый рот. Кажется, от нее несет святым виски, — крыльев у меня нет. Но я знаю, кто их купил год назад. Аманда — чудная девчушка, живет на Кленовой, двадцать пять. Уверена, в этом году крылья ей не понадобятся. И она с удовольствием их одолжит тебе.

Аманда встречает его в розовом халате. Губы недовольно кривятся, но улыбка Дина — способна на многое. У Аманды красивые голубые глаза и шелковистые каштановые волосы. Ей точно уже восемнадцать, так как она готовит им на двоих кофе с виски, сливками и сахаром.

— Крылья? — говорит она, и полы халатика немного расходятся. — Да забирай! Они на антресолях.

Дин уже предвкушает, как она полезет их доставать, а он будет придерживать лестницу или стул, будто бы в порно-фильме. Но лезть наверх приходится ему. И это еще не самое ужасное.

Гораздо хуже, что крылья там есть. И они розовые.

— Зато нимб белый!

— Если кто-нибудь еще мне скажет про нимб... — бормочет Дин.

Он, конечно, никого не убьет. Хотя как никогда близок к этому. Аманда в его глазах меркнет. И никакое порно не вернет его интерес к ней.

Порно?

Постойте-ка.

Дин, не прощаясь, не допивая кофе, выбегает к Импале, и гонит так, будто за ним следует легион чертей.

Как он сразу не вспомнил, где видел ангельские крылья различной конфигурации, любого размера и цвета? Именно там, где видел порно! В секс-шопе.

Отличный магазин, где никто не говорит о нимбах, где есть примерочная и нет ни толп покупателей, ни озабоченных дамочек. 

Дин красуется перед большим зеркалом в красной раме сперва с огромными белыми, а потом с черными крыльями. Ему нравятся и те, и другие, но Сэму нужней скорее белые. Хотя с костюмом черные пойдут лучше. Поэтому Дин договаривается, если понадобится, об обмене белых на черные.

На сдачу ему дают смазку. И в подарок от магазина — пачку презервативов.

Это лучше кофе, лучше кекса. Это то, что надо. Не вылезать с какой-нибудь горячей цыпочкой из-под одеяла, пока дождь стучит в окно, и на улице мрак.

Дин несется с крыльями, как на крыльях, предвкушая радость Сэма. Импала летит, прорезая ночь светом фар.

Интересно, а Сэм уже пользуется презервативами? Может, поделиться? По-братски?

Дин резко тормозит у их номера. Выскакивает из машины. Свет горит, значит Сэм еще не спит. 

За спиной то ли шаги, то ли так шумит дождь, но Дин забивает. Сейчас не это главное.

— Дин, — окликает его Сэм.

Дин оборачивается. Сэм стоит на границе света и тени, прижавшись спиной к Импале. Его лицо выхватывает фонарь, а вот за спиной — черная мгла. 

— Дин, — повторяет Сэм. И в голосе сквозит безнадежность.

Дин (крылья белые, большие, под мышкой) подходит, кладет руку на плечо...

И понимает...

Вернее перестает что-либо понимать.

— Что за дьявольщина?

За спиной Сэм простирается не мгла, а самые настоящие крылья, темные, сильные, огромные.

Дин проводит рукой по влажным перьям. Ему очень нравятся два факта. То, что крылья не розовые. И то, что они идут без нимба.

— Как?

Дурацкий вопрос, ответ банален и до неприличия предсказуем.

— Ты сказал, что есть заклинание, вот я и нашел...

Сэм смотрит на ботинки, носком правой ноги вычерчивая линию раскаяния в грязной луже.

— А ты можешь летать?

— Не будь идиотом, Дин.

— То есть они не управляемы?

— Не понимаю, какой смысл ты вкладываешь в слово «управляемы». Я могу их раскрыть, могу сложить.

— Ух ты! Раскрой!

Сэм вздыхает, но отходит от Импалы.

Крылья поднимаются вверх, каждое размером с Сэмом, если не больше. Офигительные. Дин не выдерживает, прикасается к гладким перьям. О белой имитации под мышкой, он естественно забывает.

— Из-за дождя они тяжелые, не могу их держать раскрытыми, — Сэм виновато вдыхает. И крылья опускаются.

— А чего не заходишь под крышу?

— Я там не помещаюсь. Ну когда они раскрыты...

— Так не раскрывай... пошли... будем искать контр-заклятие. Хотя я бы оставил их до премьеры. Все решат, что это ловкий маскарад.

— Но спектакль будет только через неделю! Я не смогу ходить с ними в школу.

— Не ходи. Скажем, что ты заболел. 

— А как я буду спать?

— На животе очень неплохо спится.

— А как я буду мыться?

— Я тебе помогу, — Дин снова погладил левое, ближайшее к себе крыло. То слегка встрепенулось.

— А как же отец?

Да, вот тут могут быть трудности.

А жаль. Сэму очень идет.

— Айда, тебя расколдовывать, пока ты еще помнишь, что не ангел, а человек.

Черт его знает, может они и забыли, что они не ангелы. Когда-то давным-давно.


	4. Со стороны

_Сэм в Стэнфорде, Дин в мыслях_

Высокий рост хорош для подиумов, а в обычной жизни мешает. Пять лишних дюймов — это зона изоляции. Трудно встретить хорошего человека. Еще труднее найти хорошего человека своего роста. Поэтому от очередной вечеринки Джесс ничего не ждет. И ошибается. 

Сэм Винчестер выше ее, ненамного, но выше. Он просто садится, не нависая, не обнимая ее. И улыбается. Немного застенчиво, но очень светло.

Когда она возвращается с каникул, они начинают встречаться. Никакой любви с первого взгляда и бури эмоций, просто тепло, когда он обнимает за плечи или тычется, как слепой щенок, своими губами ей в губы. Просто приятно идти вечером по улице, рука в руке, сладко целоваться, прощаясь на ночь.

Джесс остается у Сэма в те выходные, когда сосед по комнате уезжает домой. У него идеальный порядок, ничего лишнего, все на своих местах, будто в казарме, и это ей тоже очень нравится. 

Сэм мало рассказывает о себе, но Джесс понимает без слов. Его изоляция так похоже на ее, его смущение зеркалит ее застенчивость. Он учится и работает, семья не помогает ему, он ни разу никого из своих родных не упоминает. Кроме брата. Случайно и очень редко у него вырываются сравнения, из которых Джесс за полгода узнает, что того зовут Дин — он старше, отлично водит, никогда не унывает, выходит сухим из воды, принимает сторону отца. Они друг другу не звонят, потому что Сэм ушел из дома, а Дин остался в семейном деле, Дин хорош в нем, и в детстве Сэм считал его героем, вроде Бэтмена.

Очень хочется посмотреть на этого Дина, тем более, что Сэм уверен, если бы Джессика познакомилась с ними обоими, на него бы не взглянула.

— Да я бы сам на себя не взглянул, на твоем месте, если со мной был бы Дин, — признается Сэм. И это так глупо и смешно, так как Сэм не видит себя со стороны, а о брате явно преувеличивает.

У Сэма удивительные руки: большие сильные, но нежные ладони — от контраста ее каждый раз ведет, в трусиках мокро от одних поцелуев... и да... их первое Рождество — самое лучшее ее Рождество.

— Через месяц у меня День Рождения, — рука Джесс лежит на груди Сэма, и она слышит как размеренно стучит его сердце, — ты придешь на вечеринку? 

Он замирает, перестает дышать, и ей кажется, что у него пропадает и пульс.

— Мы можем провести этот день вдвоем, если тебе не нравятся компании, — быстро добавляет она.

— Нет, — он касается губами ее виска, но Джесс чувствует, что Сэм не видит ее, что он не здесь, — вечеринка это замечательно. Двадцать пятого января?

— Двадцать четвертого.

Он молчит так долго, что Джесс приподнимается и заглядывает ему в лицо. Глаза прикрыты, и ничего не разобрать.

Она боится пошелохнуться — этот Сэм ей не знаком. Локоть затекает, губа дрожит, и Джесс уже думает уйти в душ, чтобы не разреветься, когда он притягивает ее к себе и просто говорит:

— Я запомню. 

И это намного слаще поцелуя.


	5. Возвращение

— Сэм... Сэмми...

Он подскакивает как ошпаренный. Джессика сонно переворачивается на другой бок.

— Опять? — глухо спрашивает она.

Врать бесполезно.

— Опять.

Полгода длятся эти кошмары. И всегда одно и тоже: сквозь смог и дождь кто-то его зовет. Иногда тихо, будто бормочет под нос заклинание. Иногда срываясь на крик. Умоляя, требуя, заставляя сделать несколько шагов вперед.

А иногда вот так, голосом срывающимся от нежности. 

— Сходи к гипнотерапевту, — Джессика поднимается, ночная рубашка задирается, и Сэма обдает жаром.

— Схожу, — обещает он, привлекая ее к себе и целуя в шею, потому что сейчас может пообещать все что угодно.

Сэм засыпает под утро, и вместо Джессики ему снится незнакомый парень с лучезарной улыбкой.

— А она ничего, — говорит тот и подмигивает ему. 

Голос знаком, от голоса мурашки бегут по позвоночнику. Тянет стужей, и оседает серый туман. Холодно как в Висконсине зимой. И это не озноб: когда Сэм выдыхает теплый воздух из легких, тот превращает в пар.

Сэм подскакивает. Сердце бешено колотится в груди. Неудивительно, что через несколько дней он оказывается на кушетке доктора Свена.

— А если не сработает? — волнуется Сэм.

— Считай, что уже сработало, — вместо доктора на Сэма смотрит все тот же знакомый незнакомец.

Он делает шаг к кушетке, и пульс у Сэма учащается настолько, что кажется будто сердце, как птица в клетке, бьющаяся о прутья, готово вырваться на свободу.

— К тебе нелегко пробиться, Сэмми. — Второй шаг.

Сэм сам рвется на волю, но невидимой силой его возвращают, пришпиливая к кушетке, и может только яростно извиваться на ней. 

— Я не знаю кто ты и что тебе нужно, но еще шаг и я вцеплюсь в твое горло. Зубами.

Незнакомец смеется и делает еще один шаг:

— Я уже дрожу от страха.

На самом деле страшно как раз Сэму. Беспомощность унизительна, а незнакомец опасен.  
Особенно когда наклоняется и целует Сэма в губы.

И Сэм вспоминает другие сны, когда пот тек не от страха, а от жара, когда он прижимался к этому странному чуваку, на последнем выдохе обещая вернуться.

— Возвращайся, Сэмми.

Сэм открывает глаза. Он в плотном тумане. Один. И снова может двигаться. Он может развернуться и убежать, как убегал все эти ночи напролет. Но ему снова хочется испытать тот жар.  
И тот страх.  
Он делает шаг вперед. Еще один. Еще.

— Дыши! — требует незнакомый женский голос.

Сэм вздрагивает. И просыпается в заброшенном доме, на старом облезлом матрасе. В окно ничего не разобрать, на столе нетронутая еда. 

Спина чертовски болит — продуло точно. Но когда Сэм подходит к зеркалу, приподнимает рубашку и пытается разглядеть себя сзади, то видит свежий шрам.

Хлопает дверь. Сэм оборачивается и видит Его.

— Сэмми, — выдыхает Он, и сдавливает Сэма в своих объятиях. 

Больно. И холодно. И страшно.  
Особенно когда возвращаются воспоминания. Особенно когда приходит имя...

— Дин.


	6. Вместе

_Кода к 6.03_

Сэм сидит за ноутом. Раз в полчаса он встает и проверяет окно. Затем телефон. 

Сэм напряжен и собран. Будто бы часовой на посту. Эмоций почти не пропускает, хотя бог его знает, остались ли в нем эмоции, не выгорело ли все в той клетке.

Вот именно.

Дин закидывает руку за голову, устраивается удобнее на кровати. И просто говорит:

— Иди сюда.

За окном зажигаются фонари, и вспыхивает неоном вывеска бара: фиолетовый, синий, два цвета вместе, а Сэм, фиолетовый и синий, стоит с телефоном в руках, будто фонарный столб с перегоревшей лампочкой. 

Дин не отводит глаз. И не улыбается. Просто расслабленно ждет.

Сэм медленно пересекает комнату, подходит к ноуту. Аккуратно кладет телефон на стол. Отключает звук. И разворачивается к Дину.

В комнате полумрак, но лицо Сэма хорошо видно в неоновых лучах, и на лице ничего нет, кроме легкого недоумения и кривоватой ухмылки — такой уже привычной за последние дни. Ни одной мысли: ни возмущения, ни удивления.

Не Сэм. А его тень.

Он подходит к Дину, присаживается на край кровати. 

Видно, как Сэм вдыхает воздух, как открывает рот, чтобы спросить: «В чем дело?»   
От ленивой истомы Дина не остается и следа: он обхватывает Сэма за шею и дергает на себя. Сэм валится на кровать, и на крохотную долю секунды Дин засекает растерянность в глазах. Конечно, Сэм придавливает Дина, и приходится выбираться из-под него. И растерянности во взгляде больше нет. Он похож на робота или на того, кто пытается сдерживать хаос, механически выполняя простые действия.

— Где ты, Сэмми? — бормочет Дин ему на ухо. Ладонь лежит на затылке, большой палец ворошит волосы на макушке. 

Сэм судорожно сглатывает, и роли меняются, теперь он рывком притягивает Дина к себе: шея в стальном захвате. Дин вяло отбивается, это так похоже на их обычную потасовку, и так не похоже одновременно, но на что это похоже — лучше не думать.

Не сейчас. Они, конечно, фрики, и терять уже в общем нечего, но это те не мысли, которые стоит тащить за собой в постель.

Поэтому Дин не думает, а касается Сэма губами. Сэм вздрагивает.

Поцелуй не просто сладок, как все прочие поцелуи, которые всегда нравились Дину, пожалуй, даже больше пирожных и конфет, этот поцелуй как глоток свежего воздуха после долгого пребывания на глубине. Он выносит их обоих мощным потоком и расплющивает о камни. Хотя нет ни воды, ни камней, только ощущения невероятного освобождения, есть только синий и фиолетовый отблеск на их коже, да рваные всхлипы. Нет контроля, и хаос Сэма прекрасен. 

Дин смотрит и запоминает, так как уверен, завтра Сэм снова наденет свою маску, упакует всё лишнее и повесит тяжелый замок.

И хотя замки лучше всего вскрывал Сэм, Дин тоже не промах.

Хотя здесь и сейчас он не просто вскрывает, он вламывается напрямую, получая в ответ самое желанное: живого Сэма.

Дин водит пальцами по лицу, запоминая и улыбку, и ямочки на щеках, и пот на висках, и складку на лбу. Сэм меняется каждое мгновение, он ощущает, впервые за столько времени он позволяет себе ощущать. 

— Как долго? — спрашивает Дин.

Ему не надо уточнять. Сэм понимает без слов. 

— Очень долго... 

Они так и засыпают, вцепившись друг в друга, будто снова бояться потерять друг друга, одеяло сползает, и отблески неона рисуют на их телах свои узоры.

Скрепляющие навечно.


End file.
